Sacrifice
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Akan berada dalam rengkuhan namja tampan berkulit dingin dengan kulit putih bersinar adalah pilihan seorang Kim Jongin HunKai...


Sacrifice

Sehun(seme)xKim Jongin/Kai(uke)

Present…

Dibawah langit Seoul yang gelap, sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah dengan gemetar. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Menapak kerpet merah mewah di ruangan sebuah rumah tua bergaya eropa klasik yang tak berpenghuni. Dibelakangnya, seorang pengusaha memegangi tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya kebelakang.

"Ini persembahanku untukmu, dia namja manis yang kau cari selama ini, Lord" pengusaha kaya raya itu mendorong namja yang ketakutan itu hingga terjatuh di lantai altar yang dingin.

"Perusahaanmu akan bertambah sukses. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan kembali. Ini persembahan terakhirmu" suara seseorang terdengar di kursi megah yang gelap. Perlahan sosok itu bangkit tanpa menapak lantai altar. Sepasang sayap besar hitam seperti gagak terlentang megah.

"Terimakasih, Lord" pengusaha itu pergi meninggalkan namja manis itu tersungkur di tangga altar yang dingin dengan tangan yang masih terikat.

"Kumohon.. lepaskan aku.. aku takut.. hiks.." namja manis itu gemetaran begitu sesosok makhluk seperti manusia tapi bersayap kelam itu ada didepannya.

"Jangan takut.. siapa namamu.. cantik" makhluk itu mengangkat dagu namja manis itu. Mencoba melihat wajah indah dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kim.. Jongin.. Ka..Kai.." namja manis brown itu berkata lirih.

"Kai? Hm.. kau adalah yang terbaik, semua iblis menginginkan dirimu yang putih tanpa dosa" namja bersayap itu menjilat pipi Kai.

"Tolong jangan.. hiks.." kai makin takut ketika makhluk itu memenjarakannya di di tangga altar.

"Kau persembahan untukku, aku akan memakanmu sekarang" namja bersayap itu secepat kilat memeluk Kai lalu berpindah ke ruangan lain di rumah bergaya eropa klasik tersebut.

"eungh.. aaahss.. ang.. angh.. aaah.." suara Kai yang merdu itu terdengar jelas di ruangan mewah berwarna merah maroon tersebut. Kasur merah mewah itu bergerak seiring pergerakan dua namja yang saling menyatu.

"Kai, sebut namaku" namja bersayap diatasnya menggigit telinga Kai.

"Se.. Sehun.. aangh.." tubuh kai terhentak-hentak. Matanya memejam nikmat.

"good wife.." namja bersayap bernama Sehun itu menciumi wajah manis Kai. Sehun adalah pangeran iblis yang sangat menginginkan Kai menjadi istrinya. Dan kini, ia amat bahagia karena keinginannya terwujud, ia sekarang sedang meniduri bahkan lebih terdengar seperti memperkosa namja sexy tan dibawahnya itu.

"Angh.. Angh.. aaah.. eungh.. Sehun.. faster.." kai mengelus wajah dingin tampan yang setia menciumi wajahnya itu.

"With pleasure, my queen" sehun menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian hentakannya kedalam hole kai semakin cepat dan tak beraturan membuat kai menggelinjang nikmat.

"AH! AH! ANGH! AKH! ANG!" kai menjerit jerit nikmat karena hentakan sehun yang cepat dan dalam mengenai prostatnya.

"Kau manis sekali kai, kau sangat sexy saat milikku ini menghujam hole sempit nan nikmat milikmu ini" sehun menggenjot makin brutal.

"Aa..aaah.. hun.. sehun.. aku keluar.. a.. aaakhh Sehun!" tubuh kai menegang hebat, kai berteriak kemudian cairan spermanya membasahi perutnya dan perut sehun.

"Agh.. kenapa jadi sempit dan nikmat sekali kai.. holemu menyempit.." sehun kewalahan karena nikmat yang didapatnya.

"Kai aku.." sehun lalu ambruk memeluk kai erat. Tubuhnya menegang tapi masih setia menghujam kai.

"Sehuna.. akh! Kyaaaa!" kai menjerit ketika detik berikutnya sperma sehun keluar deras memenuhi hole kai hingga mengalir keluar.

"Hiks.." kai menangis.

"Waeyo kai?" sehun mengecup kilat bibir yang merekah agak merah karena ciuman sehun yang brutal berkali-kali tadi.

"Hiks.. kai sudah tidak suci lagi.. hiks" kai menangis.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab kai, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan disampingmu" sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jeongmal?" kai memandang penuh harap pada sehun.

"Of course, saranghaeyo.. kai" sehun mencium kening kai.

"Na.. nado.. sehun" suara kai terbata. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang.

GREP! Kai balas memeluk sehun. ia benamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun yang dingin.

Jleb! Jleb! Sehun mulai memompa kai lagi.

"Emh.. hun.. sudah, aku lelah eungh.." tubuh kai lemas dalam kurungan tubuh sehun.

"aku belum chagiya" sehun menyeringai mesum.

"Kya! Sehun sudah! Se-akh! Ah! Angh! Aaah! Ashh! Disitu! Sehun! faster!" dan suara kai mengalun indah lagi dari malam kemalam.


End file.
